


One Thousand and One Nights

by pastandfuturequeen



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-04 14:20:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12772884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastandfuturequeen/pseuds/pastandfuturequeen
Summary: One thousand nights. One thousand stories. One thousand first kisses. One thousand dates. One thousand vows. One thousand lives. The lives of Finn and Poe don't always align perfectly in all circumstances, but something that will always stay true is how they will always find a way through to each other. At the end of these one thousand nights, they will always find their way home.Or, alternatively - a collection of short prompt fills from tumblr that are too short to be their own fics so they're collected here. i know how annoying these kinds of things can be so i'll make this as organized and painless as possible. all of the prompt fills are sorted in an index in chapter 1 for easy navigation.





	1. Chapter 1

# INDEX

Because I know these kinds of fics that are collections of a bunch of random fics are pretty painful to sort through. So let's make this as painless as possible okay? Okay.

 **Chapter 1:** Index of all the chapters and prompt fills

 **Chapter 2** : I was cleaning up and I found an old birthday card I gave to you years ago. Why did you keep it?

 **Chapter 3** : Um excuse me? This is a library. Can you and your noisey friends stop coming in everyday just to be a disturbance? 

**Chapter 4** : I had a bad dream about you so now i’m calling to make sure you’re ok

 **Chapter 5** : ANNOUNCEMENT

 **Chapter 6** : Finn and/or Poe going in to like a dangerous battle or something and right before leaving “I love you” confessions happen

 **Chapter 7** : I told you I’ve never slow danced before and now you’re showing me how in the middle of your kitchen late at night 

**Chapter 8** : I know I’m the one who suggested we watch a scary movie, but now I can’t sleep. Can I sleep in your room?

[Updated: 11/25/2017]


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was cleaning up and I found an old birthday card I gave to you years ago. Why did you keep it?
> 
>  [[Originally Posted on Tumblr]](https://pastandfuturequeen.tumblr.com/post/167650100790/finnpoe-i-was-cleaning-up-and-i-found-an-old)

The sound of running water echoed around the apartment, interrupted only by the sound of Poe’s voice as he sang a nonsensical song from the shower. The smell of fresh coffee settled comfortably around Finn’s nostrils and sighed a happy breath as the pot brew. 

Finn stood in the bedroom, wearing only a pair of boxer briefs as he searched through his drawer for pants and a shirt. He hummed in his throat as he realized he had taken the last of his spare shirts last time. He was spending so much time sleeping over at Poe’s apartment that not only was the drawer necessary, but apparently he might need another one soon. The thought fluttered nervously in his stomach. Finn sighed and called out, “Poe, can I borrow a shirt? I’ve run out!”

Poe answered him a moment later, his voice echoing off the tile of the bathroom. “Yeah feel free to borrow one of mine - they’re in the top right drawer.”

“Thanks!”

Finn closed the drawer and went to the one Poe had described, finding several shirts neatly rolled in front of him. Finn snorted at the sight before settling on a plain black one in the far corner. As Finn pulled the shirt out something caught the corner of his eye, and Finn peered closer. Tucked into the space where the shirt had been was the edge of a sunshine yellow envelope. Curiosity got the better of him and Finn pulled out the envelope. Now that he was able to look more closely Finn saw that the envelope was somewhat faded, the paper worn with age. Opening it, Finn pulled out a birthday card, the words “Happy Birthday!” written on the front next to a picture of a corgi. Shock overcame Finn as he opened up the card and saw his own handwriting written in the cardstock, along with the date - almost three years ago, only a handful of months from when they had first met. 

“Hey Poe?” Finn called out, looking at the familiar card with mounting mirth.

“Yes, my dove?” Poe said, stepping into the room. He had a towel wrapped around his waist, rogue beads of water still clinging to his chest and hair. Finn held up the card for Poe to see. “I gave you this birthday card years ago. What’s it doing in your t-shirt drawer?”

Poe froze in his tracks, his face flushing from something other than the shower steam. “That’s - um,” he stumbled, hand going up to rub the back of his neck in a tell-tale sign that he was embarrassed. “Where’d you find that?”

“In your t-shirt drawer,” Finn said, a smile creeping up on his face. “Why would you keep this, unless-”

Poe sighed. “You know I had a crush on you even then.”

Finn’s smile shone brighter than a thousand suns, his heart filling up with warmth. He walked towards Poe and placed a quick kiss on his lips. One kiss led to two, and two to three, until Poe was cupping Finn’s face with one hand while the other rested on Finn’s hip, drawing their bodies close until they were chest to chest as their lips slid together in a familiar simmer.

Finn drew away first, a laugh escaping his lips. “You’re a sap,” he teased.

“Only for you,” Poe replied sincerely. “I knew even then that I wanted to be by your side. Didn’t know how such an amazing man even paid me the light of day.”

Finn looked at the card resting on top of the drawer, a smile overcoming his lips at the memory of writing the card all those years ago. “To be honest, I remember agonizing over what I was going to write - I think I threw away half a notepad trying to figure out the right words without seeming too obvious how much I liked you.”

“Now look at us,” Poe said, looking pointedly at their joined bodies. “Two saps wrapped up together. Seem kind of fitting, sugarplum?”

Finn snorted, though his face was warm and his heart swelled at the endearment. “‘Sugarplum?’”

“Starlight. The reason my heart beats. Light of my life.” Poe punctuated each endearment with a kiss, leading them both back until they collapsed on top of the bed, both of them breathless until their lips found each other again.

Poe hummed. “We’re gonna be late for work,” he mumbled against Finn’s lips.

Finn pulled Poe closer. “Don’t care.”

The card lay on the drawer across the room, all but forgotten.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My tumblr is [pastandfuturequeen](https://pastandfuturequeen.tumblr.com/), feel free to send me fic prompts!
> 
> As always, thanks for reading, and feel free to leave kudos, comments, and criticism below!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Um excuse me? This is a library. Can you and your noisey friends stop coming in everyday just to be a disturbance?
> 
> [[Originally Posted on Tumblr]](https://pastandfuturequeen.tumblr.com/post/167680408770/for-the-askwriting-meme-um-excuse-me-this-is-a)

Finn likes his job. Being a library assistant in his undergrad was certainly relatively cushy. He was in charge of his own floor, got to be surrounded by books all day, it paid well, the main librarians - two older women with greying hair and soft sweaters - liked to dote on him and offer him food to take home, and most of the time his floor is quiet enough to work on his homework.

Most of the time.

Finn’s head turns to the staircase. He groans internally at the now familiar voices as they climbed up the steps, mounting on top of each other and growing louder with each step like the roar of an approaching engine. The STEM majors have arrived.

There are four of them altogether: the two women were named Kare and Jess, the first with short bleached blonde hair and the second with long black hair. Both of them laugh easily and tease frequently. They’re followed by a man named Snap, a round man with a beard and a pointedly sharp wit. All three surround the last member and leader of the group, a man named Poe. Poe has a ruggedly handsome face, with an easy smile and friendly gaze that speaks of natural born leadership.

The four walk by Finn’s desk and wave at him in turn as they head deeper into the floor and disappear behind the bookshelves. Their voices still trail behind them, spiking up when one or all of them laugh at something. Finn buries his head in his hands and groans. It’s not that Finn particularly dislikes STEM majors. Finn’s best friend is a STEM major as well, and his own majors in Art and Political Science don’t necessarily put him in conflict with STEM majors on principle. The four of them also seem like nice people. But the four of them show up at 4PM on Finn’s floor almost every day he works, they set up camp in a table and talk amongst themselves for two hours, and they are noisy.

Finn needs silence to be able to focus on his readings, and he can’t do that when he can overhear pieces of their conversations. In the past two months Finn had learned that Snap and Kare are dating, Jess is a vegetarian with a snot nosed little brother, they collectively hate some kid named Kale, and they all know and talk to Poe’s father on a semi-regular basis. Right now they’re talking about a particular professor’s penchant for disappearing, and Finn can overhear every word.

Finn stares down at his book, trying in vain to focus on the words on the page. A headache starts to form in his forehead as he keeps being distracted by the sounds of the group hidden behind the bookshelves. At last Finn closes the book, unable to focus. Finn stares down at his hands and takes a slow breath. He stands up and walks over to the sound of the voices, weaving easily between the familiar bookshelves until at last he finds their table. The four are sitting by the window, several books and notebooks sprawled across the surface.

Finn takes another steadying breath as he approaches them. Poe looks up first, catching his gaze. “Hey Finn!” he says, drawing the attention of the other three.

“Hi,” Finn replies, facing them all as they greet him in turn. Poe shoots him a smile that leaves Finn’s knees weak and his resolve weaker. Nonetheless, Finn clears his throat. “Um, I hate to be that guy, but you’ve all been coming in here every day for the past couple of months and have been really noisy. I’m glad that you like the library, but could you all please be a bit quieter and not be a disturbance?”

The four look at each other sheepishly. Jess looks pointedly at Snap. “I told you we were being loud,” she says.

“Don’t look at me Pava, we wouldn’t be so noisy if it wasn’t for Poe lovestruck Dameron over here,” Snap retorts.

Poe glares at Snap, his voice low. “Shut up,” he hisses.

Kare smiles a cheshire smile at Poe and leans forward. “Actually, Snap’s right. Why don’t we tell our friend Finn why we hang out here every day, Dameron?”

Poe’s face grows a solid shade of red.

Finn stares at the four in confusion, wondering how the conversation had managed to turn this way and whether or not he should even be privy to it. Jess cackles and leans over to Finn. “Finn, are you single?” she asks.

“Okay, that’s enough!” Poe says, standing up from the table and looking at all of his friends in turn. “Sorry Finn, can I talk to you for a minute?”

Finn nods, and Poe grabs his arm to lead them away from the other three to a more private spot even further into the library, hidden amongst the bookshelves. Poe lets go of Finn’s arm and rubs his hands over his very red face. “I’m sorry about that,” he whispers, his voice the quietest Finn had heard it.

Finn shakes his head. “It’s alright - but what were they talking about?”

Poe’s face grows even redder and he groans. “Nothing, nothing. It’s stupid, really.”

Finn leans in closer to catch Poe’s gaze. “What is it, Poe? You can tell me.”

Their gazes lock into each other, brown meeting brown, a mounting tension building between them. Poe swallows. His voice is quiet, just loud enough for Finn to hear. “I have a bit of a crush on you,” he admits. “I convinced everyone else to come in here with me just so I wouldn’t be weird as I tried to build up the courage to ask you out, and it kind of went out of control.” Poe smiles sheepishly at him. “I’m sorry, I’ll go tell everyone to go and we won’t be a problem anymore. Bye, Finn.” Poe turns to go.

Finn grabs Poe’s arm, pulling Poe back. Poe looks at him, a question in his eyes. Finn swallows. “Yes.”

Poe’s brow furrows in confusion. “What?”

Finn clears his throat, searching for the sight words. “Jess asked if I was single - yes. I am. And you said you wanted to ask me out. My answer’s yes.”

Poe’s face breaks into a slow smile. “Yes?” he echoes.

Finn nods. “Yes.” Finn’s face grows warm, heart thumping a sharp staccato in his chest as he realizes how close their bodies had become. “I’m free tomorrow around eight,” he whispers.

Poe beams at him, the look infectious until Finn wears a matching smile of his own. Poe gently takes Finn’s hand, guiding it up to his lips and pressing a light kiss. He runs his thumb over the spot, his gaze making Finn’s knees weak. “Tomorrow at eight.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My tumblr is [pastandfuturequeen](https://pastandfuturequeen.tumblr.com/), feel free to send me fic prompts!
> 
> As always, thanks for reading, and feel free to leave kudos, comments, and criticism below!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I had a bad dream about you so now i’m calling to make sure you’re ok
> 
> [[Originally Posted on Tumblr]](https://pastandfuturequeen.tumblr.com/post/167685621435/the-prompt-i-had-a-bad-dream-about-you-so-now-im)

_There was fire. Fire and ash and the straining sound of an engine flying above. Blaster fire. Finn was running, legs pumping faster and faster just to get away from it all. Ash tasted heavy in his mouth, surging into his lungs. His head whirled around, searching for something - someone - and finding nothing but more ash and blaster fire in the distance. He had to keep running._

_The heavy wool of his jacket wore down his strength, but it was the only barrier protecting him from the falling ember, so he couldn’t discard it yet. Heart in his mouth, Finn kept running. He looked everywhere, stumbling over some things and leaping over others that looked vaguely human shaped. But he didn’t stop to look, couldn’t stop to look. He had to find him._

_There._

Finn looked ahead. Poe stood in the middle of a clearing up ahead, fire and ash falling over him, the soot staining his hair and face. Finn called out to him, forced his legs to comply and run faster. Poe shot rapidly from his blaster into the haze, favoring his right side. A blaster shot off, hitting him in the shoulder and Poe stumbled back, fell to one knee.

_“Poe!” Finn yelled._

_Poe turned at the sound of the voice, his face desperate as he looked back at him. “Finn!”_

_Another blast. A wall of fire and smoke between them. An angry red light, deadly in its precision heading right where Poe had been. “Poe!”_

_There was silence. Deafening silence that pressed down on Finn like the metal of white armor._

_“Poe!”_

Finn woke with a start. He sat up and pressed his back against the wall, looking around wildly for a sign of ash, of fire and steel, the light of blaster fire. The room was dark, lit only by the soft blue light of the bioluminescent algae that covered the rock walls. Finn took a breath, steadying his heartbeat.

After several moments he stilled. Finn hadn’t even realized he had been shaking. The memory of the dream burned itself into his mind. If he closed his eyes, he could even smell the burning ash and taste the copper in the air. It had felt so vividly real, and Poe - 

Poe.

Finn quickly rose from his position on the bed, grabbing his comlink from the bedside table and ringing Poe. He knew Poe was on a mission. He knew that the possibility that Poe was in range to even talk to him was slim. He knew it probably wouldn’t be the best time to talk to him, in the middle of the night, with nothing but a bad dream to guide him. Nonetheless, he pressed the device into his ear, praying for Poe to pick up.

Static crackled at him from the other line, followed by a sleepy groan. “Finn?”

Finn let out a sigh of relief. “Poe.”

Poe groaned again on the other end, and Finn could clearly imagine the way the other man was rubbing at his face right then, scratching at his stubble and bringing himself into wakefulness. “Finn, what’s wrong? Did something happen? Has the base been attacked?”

“No, nothing’s wrong!” Finn was quick to assure. “Nothing on my end. What about you? Are you alright?”

“Yeah, we’re good here. Should I not be?”

Finn let out another sigh. “No. No reason. I just. I wanted to know that you were safe.”

“Finn, I just got within range of the comlink a couple of minutes ago while I was resting a bit and letting the ship go on autopilot.” Poe’s worry was clear through the link. “What’s wrong?”

“I - I had a bad dream about you. So now I’m calling to make sure you’re okay.” The reason sounded weak to Finn’s ears. He had nothing but a dream to go off of. But the ash, the wall of fire, Poe - it had all seemed so real.

Poe let out a sigh of relief. “I promise you, my dove, I’m fine.” There was some shuffling from the other end, as though Poe was settling himself into a more comfortable position. “Was it another force dream?”

“I think so? I don’t know.” Finn laid back down on the bed, wrapping the blanket around him as he listened to Poe’s steady breathing. “It wasn’t like the other dreams. Leia told me it could be like this, but she didn’t tell me exactly how bad it’d be.”

“What happened in the dream, Finn?”

Finn paused. The memory of the dream was still fresh in his mind. Fear still clawed at his chest.

“Finn?”

Finn’s voice was low. “I’d lost you.”

Poe was silent on the other end. When he spoke, his voice was firm, a vow. “I promise you, Finn, we will never lose each other. So long as you’ll have me, I’ll always be by your side.” Finn felt his heart swell in his chest, a familiar warmth settling over him. “I’m going to be back on base in a couple of hours. Then we’re going to go back to our room and I’m going to prove to you just that. You’ll never lose me, my dove. So long as I can help it.”

Finn breathed in deeply. At last, the weight that had sat on his chest lifted, replaced completely by Poe. “I love you, Poe,” he whispered into the comlink.

Finn could all but hear Poe’s smile. “I love you, too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My tumblr is [pastandfuturequeen](https://pastandfuturequeen.tumblr.com/), feel free to send me fic prompts!
> 
> As always, thanks for reading, and feel free to leave kudos, comments, and criticism below!


	5. Chapter 5

# ANNOUNCEMENT

Hey y'all! Thank you for reading this collection of FinnPoe prompt fills! I have received a couple more prompts on my tumblr since then so I wanna let y'all know that if you sent them - I have received them. But unfortunately I will not be able to answer them for a little while. The reason for that is because aside from general holiday stuff, work stuff, and university stuff, rn I'm in the midst of preparing for [15 Days of FinnPoe](https://pastandfuturequeen.tumblr.com/post/167847350815/banner-created-by-the-wonderful-forestpenguin), which will be posted both on my tumblr and on ao3 if y'all wanna keep a look out. Here's the text of the tumblr post for easier access:

-

**15 Days of FinnPoe in a nutshell:**

In anticipation of The Last Jedi Premiere on December 15th, 2017, I’ll be publishing one finnpoe fic a day December 1st-15th for a grand finale of 15 fics total. Each day will have a particular theme inspired by the iconic 12 Days of Christmas song - expanded, edited, and with a little bit of a star wars twist of course. I’ll be posting these fics both on this blog and on my ao3 (pastandfuturequeen).

If for some reason people feel inspired by the theme of the day or regardless of the daily themes just want to spread the finnpoe love with some additional content (fic, meta, headcannons, arts, moodboards, the works) please @ me and use the tags below and I will reblog them as soon as I can.

**Credit where credit is due:**

This was inspired by 100 Days of Finn ( @swrebelfinn ) and Finn Week ( @swfinnweek ) earlier this year. The rules for this event are different from both 100 Days of Finn and Finn Week in that these 15 Days are specifically finnpoe based, as well as less focused on submissions and more so just me unleashing my fic on y’all lol. Despite the rules being different I highly recommend all y’all check them both out for some quality Finn content and some finnpoe within both. 

**Tags to follow:**

#15daysoffinnpoe

#rebelfinn

**Happy 15 Days of FinnPoe!**

-

So as y'all can see, I will have my hands a bit full. But that doesn't mean you shouldn't send in your prompts! Feel free to send them in, I promise to get to them! - just know it's gonna take me a minute. Happy holidays everyone!

[Posted: 11/25/2017]


End file.
